Why Do I Want To?
by Imogen Bradford
Summary: A collection of Sugarless Gum Oneshots, telling the story of the romance between Ooo's two favorite monarchs! Rated T to be safe, although there is a lot of fluff thrown into the mix. R/R?
1. Muse

**A/N: **_Sugarless Gum. We all love it! _

_Anyway, this is a bunch of one-shots from a list of prompts that 347-Flavors gave me. And don't worry...she can always find more prompts, the longer that I want to continue this! (I hope you know what I've signed you up for, dear)_

**Chapter Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Just some kissing and cuddling :)

_Happy Reading!_

**DISCLAIMER:** I** DO NOT OWN MARCELINE, BUBBLEGUM, OR ANY OTHER PART OF ADVENTURE TIME. **

_(Why would I write fanfiction for my own thing? Isn't that just the cannon?) _

* * *

><p><strong>Muse<strong>

Marceline drifted absently around the Princess' room, strumming on her bass and singing along softly. It was much different than the songs that she usually wrote—the melody was slow, and sweet…rather than harsh or sorrowful. The corners of her mouth were turned up in a smile as she formed whatever words came to mind.

Bubblegum looked over to her, hating that she had to interrupt. "Marceline, I don't know that you should be doing that…What if someone hears you?"

"What if they do?" she asked, floating over to where her lover sat in bed, reading. "Are you saying that my song is no good?" She joked.

"This isn't a joke," Bubblegum replied sternly. "You're just not supposed to be here!"

"You're the Princess, Bonnie," Marceline cooed. "Don't you get to decide who's allowed in this place and who's not?"

"You know what I mean…" She blushed, her pink cheeks turning magenta.

The vampire smiled, and kissed her forehead. "Let me just finish this song, alright? I haven't been able to write anything in a while."

"Alright," Bubblegum sighed, but couldn't hide her small smile. "Just be quiet."

"You got it, babe," Marceline put her bass down and shimmied under the blankets next to the Princess, before continuing to sing. Bubblegum closed her eyes and cuddled into her, and Marceline wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist, pulling her close.

After a few more minutes, her voice trailed off, and Bubblegum opened her eyes again, shifting around so that she could look at Marceline.

"Did you like it, Princess?"

"It was beautiful, Marcie," Bubblegum kissed her. "I love it."

Marceline kissed her back before replying. "It's all because of you…you're the one who inspires me to write beautiful songs. I look at you, and I just get all of these words in my head. All of these verses that I need to take while I can, and put them into lyrics."

Bubblegum smiled, and pulled herself closer. "Sing me another one."

"Alright," they kissed once more, and then Marceline began a new serenade.

Bubblegum rested her head on the singer's chest, closing her eyes again. She listened to the irregular melody of the song, and admired how poetic it was for something that was being made up on the spot. This time, it was bittersweet—a celebration of love, but sorrow that it had to be kept a secret. Why did it have to be so difficult? Why couldn't people just be happy, if they knew?

The princess squeezed her lover, trying not to tear up. She hated how much pain this caused her. It wasn't fair.

The song ended on a long low note, and Marceline sighed. She hoped that Bubblegum hadn't noticed the way that her voice shook on the last couple of lines, or the single droplet that slid down her cheek. She nuzzled closer to her candy-girl, and murmured into her hair.

"I love you, Bonnibell."


	2. Apology

**A/N: **_This is set during the night after "What Was Missing." My own personal interpretation of what went down ;)_

**Chapter Rating:** T

**Warnings: **They probably have sex right after I end the narrative. You can figure that part out for yourselves though!

_And thank you for two reviews on the first chapter! Lots of love there. Lots of love._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Apology<strong>

Princess Bubblegum collapsed onto her bed, emotionally exhausted after the day's encounter with the Door Lord. She felt as if her heart was being pulled in a thousand directions by just as many feelings. But one thought cut clearly through her head, and she decided to use it as a starting point to sort herself out.

_Marceline had been there._

**Elation. **

She hadn't seen the Vampire Queen in so long, and she had forgotten exactly how much she was missed. It was wonderful to have an excuse to look at her, talk to her, study her. The Princess had already begun to forget many of Marceline's less noticeable mannerisms and subtleties.

**Desire.**

She wanted to know again what it was like to kiss her, and be kissed. To hold each other. To feel their bodies locked together, and to do the secret things that only they knew about.

**Grief. **

Not a day passed when Bubblegum didn't miss her ex-lover. She wanted to take everything back. She wanted to be strong enough to not care about what the kingdom would think. But it was too late now.

**Shame.**

She hated that she had made Marceline feel so awful. She hadn't wanted there to be hard feelings, or complications between the two of them. She never wanted to hurt her. But after hearing that song, she knew that she had done it anyway.

**Anger. **

Why had Marceline embarrassed her like that? They had promised to never bring up what had happened, especially in from of Finn. She was so impulsive! Why couldn't she act her age? At least her biological age?

**Affection.**

If she acted her age, she would no longer be the Marceline that Bubblegum had fallen in love with. Her spunky, immature attitude was only a cover for what lay deeper…

The Princess sighed, and rolled onto her back, holding up the faded black tee-shirt that she had been clutching all day so that she could see it.

"I guess this is all I have left, isn't it?" She wondered sadly. She slipped out of her dirty clothes from the day and took off her crown, before pulling the shirt on. "I wish that it at least still smelled like her…"

"You do, do you?" Asked a low voice from her window. Bubblegum spun around, only to see Marceline herself floating just outside, axe-bass and all.

"I see you still keep this one open?" the vampire asked, gesturing to the lock on window. "Almost as if you're expecting someone….

"By the way, nice 'jammies'"—she made quotation marks with her fingers—"I didn't think your were lying, but I wasn't expecting this." She winked.

Bubblegum looked down, now realizing that she still hadn't put on any flanel bottoms. Or maybe she hadn't intended to. Either way, she blushed fiercely, and seemed to find her voice again after the shock of having an ex-girlfriend outside of her window.

"What are you doing here? I though we…" She trailed off at the look on Marceline's face, which had gone from a jesting smile to a stony frown.

"I just wanted to see you, Bonnibell. After what happened today. But I guess if you don't want me to stick around—" She looked bitter, and began floating away.

"Marcie, wait!" Bubblegum shouted, using their old pet name. She ran over to the window and grabbed the girl's thin wrist. "You…you don't have to leave…not yet."

"Yet?" She raised an eyebrow, but floated inside.

They sat for a minute, an electric tension in the air, finally broken by a barely-audible mumble from the Princess.

"What was that, Bonnie?" Marceline asked, drifting closer.

"I'm sorry," Bubblegum said again, louder. "For everything…"

"Bonnie…" She regarded the Princess with wide eyes, now almost close enough to touch her. Almost.

"I'm sorry! I miss you, Marcie. I miss everything, and I was a coward and a fool to give you up!" She had a pleading look in her eye. "I know you would probably never take me back, but…"

"Are you kidding?" Marceline scooped her up and kissed her, before dropping her in the bed. "I've just been waiting for you to say the word!"

"R-really?" Bubblegum was acutely aware of how close the other girl's body was to her own, and her breath caught. "Just like that? But don't I need to promise to change? Or win you back? Or—"

The Queen kissed her, cutting off all further argument. "We'll have time to talk about that later, sweetie. But right now, I've missed you. I don't want us to talk about anything depressing, for lump's sake!" She pulled her Princess closer. "We've been fighting for months, and I think our make-up sex is way over due."

Bubblegum blushed deeply. "Marceline, that's—"

"—too distasteful?" Her reunited lover purred in her ear. "I know. But would you expect anything else from me?"

The Princess smiled, and kissed her.


	3. Dream I

**A/N: **_Can Marceline even sleep? I was wondering about this, but let's just assume that she can, and does, sleep. I liked writing this too much for her to be an insomniac! Also, there's a part two on the way, for Bubblegum :)_

**Chapter Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **LSP wanting Marceline to "lump her," whatever you want to take that to mean.

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed...keep it coming! It makes me super happy._

* * *

><p><strong>Dream I<strong>

"Come on, Marmalade!" the Princess called, running into a sunny field. "Come get me!"

"I can't," Marceline yelled back, staying in to cool shade of a tree. "I don't have my hat with me or anything…I'll get burned!"

"No you won't," Bubblegum said, coming back and tugging on her arm. "Just trust me!"

"Bonnie, this is crazy!" she dug her heels into the ground, struggling against the pull of the other girl. "I can't go into the sun—Bonnie—!" She tripped, and tumbled into the sunlit field.

The vampire cringed, expecting intense pain. But it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked, looking around herself. She was definitely sitting in full sunlight—there was no doubt about it. Everything was bright, and much better than she remembered. But why wasn't her skin burning off? She held out a pale arm, and looked at it. Everything seemed to be fine, miraculously. She floated off of the ground, and turned to face Bubblegum.

"What did you do…? I can go out in the sun now!"

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" She replied, taking Marceline's hand.

She nodded, drinking in her surroundings. Everything was dazzling, vibrant, surreal. "I haven't been out in the sun in over a thousand years…since before the great Mushroom War!"

"I know," Bubblegum replied, and kissed her cheek.

Marceline closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, but when she opened them, she was sitting alone on her living room couch, and there was someone banging on the front door.

"What?" She hollered, getting up to open in.

She found Finn and Jake on her doorstep, looking frantic.

"Marceline, we need your help!" Finn cried. "Ice King kidnapped PB again, and we can't get her back!"

Marceline huffed. She was sick of Ice King abducting her girlfriend all the time. "Let's go then," she followed them out of the door.

They flew, all three of them flew, to the Ice Kingdom, and crashed through the door of the Mountain-Castle.

"Give back the Princess, Ice King!" Finn exclaimed, drawing his sword. "We called in back-up, so we can totally kick your butt!"

"Why do you guys always have to stop me from taking Princesses?" The Ice King complained. He looked only at Finn and Jake, taking no notice of Marceline. She used this as a chance to go rescue Bubblegum.

She sprinted across the room, and knelt down beside her.

"Bonnie, Bonnie, it's me!" Marceline exclaimed, and picked her up. "Now let's get you out of here!"

The Princess didn't respond, but Marceline wasn't too concerned. She flew down a hallway and opened the first door that she came to, only to be looking back out onto a sunlit field, where none other than Princess Bubblegum herself was standing with her back to the vampire.

Marceline was confused. She had the Princess in her arms right now, didn't she…?

She looked down, but it wasn't into the beautiful face of Princes Bubblegum. The purple lumps, the golden star on the forehead…it was all too familiar. Marceline screamed, and Lumpy Space Princess' eyes snapped open.

"Glob," She said, realizing whose arms she was in. "I—I didn't think I was into this sort of thing, but…I think I like it. Lump me, Marceline! Lump me!"

She reached her thin purple arms out to the Vampire Queen, and puckered her lips. Marceline dropped her in horror, and ran to the figure of the only Princess whom she could ever love.

She flung her arms around Bubblegum, and held onto her as tightly as she could.

"Bonnie, you'll never believe what happened…" She began to explain, but stopped, sensing that something wasn't right.

The Princess turned to face her, but the face wasn't that of her beloved Bubblegum. Instead, it was her heir, Lemongrab. Marceline gasped, and backed away.

"The Princess was waiting for you, Marceline!" He said, in his grating voice. "But you left her! You left her without saying a proper good-bye! That sort of behavior...is…UNACCEPTABLE!" He drew out the last word in a high, long, earsplitting note. As it rattled Marceline's delicate eardrums, she could also begin to feel the infernal sun burning her at last. She backed away further, into the shade, but her foot hit a tree root and she tumbled down, down…

Marceline woke up with a gasp, sweating and panting. She sat up shakily, and took a deep breath. _It __was __just __a __dream. _She told herself. _Just __a __dream._ She had been having the nightmare for a few weeks now, and it was always the same. She knew that it made no sense, and absolutely was not real, but nonetheless, she looked over to assure herself that the Princess was still, in fact, fast asleep beside her. She pushed back a lock of pink hair to make sure that the face held no traces of lemon-yellow. After confirming these things, she sank back under the blankets, and snaked her arms around her lover before falling asleep again.


End file.
